


#18: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matt stops Frank from killing some lowlife drug dealer, Frank decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#18: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock

     "He was just some drug dealer, Matt!" Frank exclaims. "No one would would miss him!"

     "What if he was selling drugs to provide for his family, huh? What if he was a good person who just went down the wrong path?" Matt knows that's total bull, but he doesn't care; he's trying to prove a point. He leans back against the wall and crosses his arms.

     "You know that's a lie, Red. He was a worthless lowlife. You know," Frank props his elbow on his knee, "I'm sick'a you getting in my way. Do it again, and I'll kill you." Matt's heard this a million times before: "Stop me again and you're dead," and, "I'll kill you if you try to stop me again," et cetera. Frank won't do it, but he won't hesitate to rough Matt up a bit. "You know, I should teach you a lesson. Come here." Matt and Frank are in Matt's apartment; Frank was injured, and he accepted Matt's offer to fix him up. Matt sits down next to Frank on the couch.

     "What do you think you're doing?" Matt shouts as Franks grabs him roughly by the shoulders. He tries to fight back, but he's so surprised and caught off guard that he can't. Frank positions Matt over his knees, and Matt knows what he's trying to do. "You think you're gonna _spank_ me?! You're out of your mind." Frank grabs Matt's wrists and pins them behind his back. The smaller man struggles, but he's still a little aroused, just a little. He _is_ attracted to Frank, and he _does_ love being spanked. He still didn't ask for this, though.

     "I'm gonna spank you, choirboy," Franks warns. _Oh yeah, I didn't notice,_ Matt thinks. He scoffs, and before he can say anything else, he feels a sharp slap on his still clothed ass. He jumps a little, his slight erection rubbing against Frank's thigh. Frank smiles wickedly. "You really seem to like this, altar boy. I never took you for such a little slut." A moan is dragged out of Matt. "Be quiet and let Daddy finish." _Dear god,_ Matt thinks, _I'm gonna come so fucking fast if he keeps going like this._ Frank brings his hand down on Matt's ass again. This time, it doesn't hurt as much.

     "Harder," Matt groans. A bead of sweat runs down his temple.

     "I'm the one in control here, Red." Frank pulls Matt's pants down. "Well, I didn't know you went commando under the suit." He chuckles and squeezes the soft globes of flesh in front of him. He groans deeply, a sound that makes Matt shiver with anticipation. He brings his hand down again suddenly, and this time, Matt yelps and involuntarily cants his hips up, pushing his ass in Frank's face. Matt asks nicely if Frank can go harder, but Frank tells him to ask properly.

     "What do you mean? Could you please spank my ass harder? Is that what you want?"

     "Daddy," he whispers. "Could you please spank my ass harder, _Daddy_?" The younger man takes a deep breath.

     "Could you please spank me harder, Daddy?" Matt repeats. A smile spreads over Frank's face. He hits Matt as hard as he can. Matt screams and wiggles forward, trying to get away from Frank's hand.

     "Stay still, slut," Frank asserts coolly. Matt takes a few shallow breaths and stills himself. Frank brings his hand down again, lighter this time. A moan is dragged out of Matt, and he grinds down on Frank's thigh. This continues for over an hour. Frank slaps Matt's ass and thighs, earning a moan or whimper or gasp from the latter. Then, Matt will grind desperately down on Frank's thigh as best he can. When Matt's ass and thighs are so red that Frank thinks he's about to bleed, he stops and stands Matt up. "Finish yourself for Daddy." Matt places his hand on his dripping length and twists it around the head slowly, just the way he likes. He pants and moans obscenities.

     "Fuck. Daddy, please let me come," Matt moans.

     "Not yet, Devil. Be patient." The younger man whimpers, and moves his other hand to his tight hole. "Hey, you don't have any lube. Don't hurt yourself," Frank warns. Matt spits in his hand, rubs the saliva over his hole, bends over in front of Frank, and slowly pushes his middle finger inside. He moans long and dramatic, and he pushes his ass back. Frank's breath catches in his throat. He palms his weeping cock through his pants. He quickly sheds the rest of his clothes and watches Matt raptly. Matt twists his hand around the head of his cock, and he fingers himself with three fingers now. "You can come, baby." Matt slams his fingers against his prostate, and then the world falls away. Finally, he doesn't hear everything. All he hears is him and Frank. He cherishes blissful moments like this. Frank comes afterwards. He makes sure his semen gets all over Matt's abused ass. Matt collapses back onto Frank, and they stay there, the Punisher holding the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. They fall into a peaceful slumber, content and sated.


End file.
